


Why the Oven?

by missxip69



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots!! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marriage, Mpreg, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Same-Sex Marriage, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: "Babe, I need you to go open the oven for me.""Why?""Just do it.""Why are you recording me? Should I be scared?""Just do it, Iwa-chan!"





	Why the Oven?

 "Hey, baby!" Hajime calls as he walks in the door from work. "Where are you?"

"Bedroom!" Tooru yells back, before looking into the camera on the live-stream he's recording on his phone. "Babe, I actually need your help," he says, getting up and moving into the kitchen, where his husband is looking through the fridge.

Pulling out a soda, he unclicks the tab and takes a swig of it. "Sure, baby, what's up?"

"I need you to go open the oven for me."

"What? Why?" He asks, eyebrows raised.

"Just do it," Tooru giggles.

"Why are you recording me? Should I be scared?"

"Just do it, Iwa-chan!"

"Fine, okay!" Hajime shakes his head, slowly walking over to the oven and opening it, awkwardly peering in.

"What's in there?" Tooru questions, eyes gleaming mischeviously.

"Bread?" He turns to Tooru, setting down his soda. "I don't get it."

"Close. What kind of bread is it?"

"It's a bun."

"Uh-huh...?" He prompts the man further. "And it is... where?"

"It's a bun, and it's in the... OOH!" Hajime throws his hands up in the air. Then he grabs his hair and tugs on it. "There's a bun in the oven!"

"Yes!" Tooru jumps up and down, laughing loudly.

"You're pregnant?!" He asks incredulously.

"YES!" He cheers again.

"You're not shitting me, are you?!"

"No! No, I've taken three tests already!"

Hajime rushes over to him, picking him up and spinning him around. "You're pregnant! I'm gonna be a dad! Holy shit! Oh, my god!" Hajime sets him down, getting on his knees and pressing kisses to Tooru's stomach.

Tooru wraps his arms around Hajime's neck and hugs him tightly. "After four years..." he sobs happily, "We're finally going to be parents!"

They cry, held in each other's arms.

"No wonder you wanted to film me," Hajime laughs, kissing his wife's lips. "I love you, Tooru."

"I love you, too," he giggles, then glances at the camera. "And, when you watch this in the future..." he takes in a shaky breath, "we love you, too, Baby Iwaizumi!"

"Oh, god, I'm crying," Hajime buries his head in Tooru's neck. "I love you so much. You're too good for me."

"You're my best friend, Iwa-chan. You're too good for _me_. But I'm happy to call you mine, anyways."

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What do you think? Should I do a gender reveal fic?
> 
> If I get enough love, I'll turn this into a series of oneshots, all in it's own. I think it could go pretty far!
> 
> Comment, kudos, and bookmark me! Thx all! <3


End file.
